


Tease a Wolf and Say You're Sorry

by TellMeNoAgain



Series: Monster Mash and Fall Feels October 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Extensively Cheer-read Though, Full Shift Werewolves, Happy Howloween!, Looks Non-Consensual, M/M, Monsterfucking, Un-beta'd Because We Die Like Wolves Here, Well Just The One Wolf, full shift sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/pseuds/TellMeNoAgain
Summary: This is just unredeemed, unapologetic, and enthusiastic monsterfucking.Full. Shift. Sex. Inside.What's the point of werewolves if you're not gonnago there?Happy Howloween!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Monster Mash and Fall Feels October 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956196
Comments: 20
Kudos: 185





	Tease a Wolf and Say You're Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orchidaexa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidaexa/gifts).



> Thanks to the cheerreading crew in the Trigger Warning section at WriterBuddies Discord Server, y'all are filthy fucks and it's glorious to be encouraged to just GO THERE. Orchidaexa, SamTheSnake, WIC, personaljunkdrawer, mindwiped, Tedrakitty 
> 
> Orchid, as promised, gifted to you. *mwah!*
> 
> Potential Triggers: EVERYTHING but the kitchen sink. I'm not even sorry. If I can't have Halloween this year, I'mma have this instead.

“What?! You! You can’t just-” hisses Stiles, yanking the blankets up and trying to wipe off his sticky hand surreptitiously, not that he could hide the evidence from the wolf. “You should _knock_!”

“Mine,” disagrees Derek, the big damn scary wolf, climbing in the window and glaring down at Stiles, already half-gone, his fangs glinting in the moonlight as he snarls.

“Yeah, yes, yours, okay, I get it, I’m yours, you big dumb- whoa!” yelps Stiles, as Derek climbs onto the bed. “It is- you are- this is _not okay_ , Derek!”

“Mine,” disagrees Derek again, his face shifting just a bit more snoutlike.

Goddamnit. He’s already too far gone. Stiles can argue with the _man_ , the man will listen.

The wolf?

Just hears a bitch whining.

Stiles huffs, “Yours, yes, Derek, Derek, stay with me, buddy. Eyes up here-”

“Mine,” growls the werewolf, his eyes flashing possessively, clawing at the covers.

“Do not wreck those!” orders Stiles frantically, kicking them down. “Dad is _not an idiot_ , Derek! He will _notice_ shredded bedding!”

“Mine,” Derek repeats, climbing onto the bed.

“Yes, yours, I said that, I agree, would you just-” begins Stiles, his heart starting to hammer in his ears. “Would you-” he begins faintly, as the snout begins to nose at his crotch in a really familiar fashion, “-would you just-” he pants. “Just- fuck, Derek, would you just-”

The raspy tongue begins to clean him up, long slow licks, the hot air panting from the mouth just a little warmer than Derek’s human mouth. “Derek,” Stiles whines, “I just- you can’t- a guy’s got needs, and I _miss_ -”

The wolf growls, his eyes flashing, and Stiles nods at him, closing his own eyes tightly and fisting the bedsheets as the wolf’s tongue flattens his cock against his stomach, licking a broad stripe up the flaccid length of it. 

“No, buddy, Derek, I think- I think this time I’m done, I can’t get it up, huh?” begs Stiles, because fuck, this is the weirdest part of his life. Everything else- the chasing and the demons and the magic and the gay-in-a-small-town stuff- it all pales in comparison to _this_. “Just- you just clean me up, it’s all yours, buddy, like you said, yours, and then, then you can calm down and shift back and I’ll say sorry, huh, Derek?”

He doesn’t know why he talks, why he begs Derek to hear and understand him. Derek’s told him over and over again, whenever he’s in full shift, all he hears is a bitch whining for his cock.

The wolf rasps its tongue over and over Stiles’s heated flesh, and then nuzzles at his hand. 

“Oh, uh, yes, you’ll- heh- want that, too,” says Stiles, splaying his fingers weakly, to let the wolf’s tongue nuzzle between each digit, chasing the flavor of Stiles there. “Sorry, sorry, I know, all yours, but a guy has needs, Derek, and you’ve been busy, and-” the wolf’s head whips around and he bares his teeth at Stiles, a low rumbling growl dominating the air in the room.

Stiles stills, his heart leaping, and then croons, “Good buddy, no one but yours. All yours, fella-” his hand coming up to pet the wolf’s ruff. The wolf pads forward and licks at Stiles’s chin and then, in a move that used to disgust him, into his mouth. It dives and delves there, teasing the roof and, Stiles doesn’t know, counting each individual tooth or something. He lifts his head just a little, keeping his mouth lax, and tries not to snort at how fucking _weird_ this is.

The wolf grabs his chin with sharp fangs and bites until Stiles’ skin is dimpled and reporting _pain pain, danger Will Robinson, pain!_ “Yours,” huffs Stiles, as the wolf guides his head to tip back, tip back and rest on the pillow, his neck on full display. The wolf grunts, shifting on the bed and making it creak, and what is the weight limit on beds? How much does the wolf weigh? Derek has to be close to 250, 275, and Stiles is 150, and so, maybe he should look at-

“Guh,” Stiles interrupts himself, because the wolf has begun lapping at his neck, the rough tongue going sweet and soft, laving every tender spot with attention and care. “P-please, I- yours, though, Derek,” babbles Stiles, gasping a little. “Yours, I don’t- you don’t have to- I’m _sorry_ , okay, but I just-”

The wolf’s fangs dig, then, in a quick snap, jaws closing on either side of Stiles’s neck and shaking, just a little, just enough for the fangs to slide in and do damage, damage that makes Stiles’s eyes roll back. “Yours,” he chokes out frantically, held, his Adam’s apple bobbing against Derek’s- the wolf’s- tongue. “Please, Derek, ‘m _sorry_ , I’ll stop, whatever you need- whatever- you can have it, I promise.”

The wolf drops the hold after one more little shake and then licks at the little wounds as Stiles gasps. His hands are buried in the fur just above the wolf’s shoulders and he’d apologize for that, too, except it’s not like hair pulling Derek when he’s human and giving head. He doesn’t mind the furtugging, when he’s the wolf. God, this was such a bad idea, but it’s- it’s not the worst idea Stiles has ever had and so far the results have been- uh- 

The wolf shifts on the bed and sniffs the air, huffing and grunting before twisting back to lick Stiles’s cock again, as if he’s pointing out that Stiles can, in fact, go again.

“Yeah, just for you, Derek,” whimpers Stiles. “Just- yours, whatever you want.”

But he knows what the wolf wants, as the paw claws gently at his side. 

“Oh, God, I- I don’t know if I prepped enough for that,” Stiles babbles, shifting where the wolf is dragging him, to his knees. “I- you know I always- two fingers, but you’re- you’re a big boy, Derek, and-” 

A paw lands on his neck, pushing his head down to the mattress, while the nose investigates his crotch from the side, lapping at what it can reach of Stiles’s erect cock, hanging there.

“It’ll probably be fine,” gasps Stiles. “Go for it. All yours.”

The wolf makes a noise like _chuff-chuff-chuff_ , and Stiles frowns. “Are you _laughing_ at me, now? Because I gotta say, Derek, that’s not- laughter is _not sexy_ , okay?”

But the wolf ignores his complaint and instead pads around the bed, the mattress dipping as if to emphasize its heavy weight.

Stiles closes his eyes very tightly and tries hard not to think of what this must look like, his ass in the air, presented, his hands beside his knees gripping sheets, clenching and unclenching, his dick _drooling_ again, and the wolf at the foot of the bed, panting loudly. He peeks back and yup, Derek’s head is cocked to one side, just, just staring at him, like he’s a particularly interesting little rabbit and Derek’s trying to figure out which end he wants to bite first.

Stiles breathes deeply and then wiggles his hips, just a little. “You gonna, uh, get to work, or just look at me, because I gotta say, this is fucking embarassing if you’re just gonna lick and leave, Derek.”

The wolf leans forward and nips at his ass, and Stiles yelps, hands flying up to clutch at the sheets beside his face. “Got it, got it, taking your time. Go ahead. It’s yours,” he offers, suddenly shy, his heart switching rhythm in a way he knows Derek can catch. Will catch. Has caught.

Fuck.

The nose returns, cold, and the hot tongue reaches out to lick at Stiles’s balls. His hands clench up at the sensations as it rubs and laves and lathers the spot just above them, making Stiles moan and ache. “Good buddy,” murmurs Stiles incoherently. “Good- God, Derek- good-”

A paw settles, oh so gently, on his left asscheek, and then on his right, slipping just a little, sliding him open just- fuck- just- and the tongue licks a wet, slimy trail against his pucker. “Fuuuck,” Stiles moans, as the wolf puts his paws down and sneezes. “Yeah, sorry, but I need _lube_ , buddy. I know you don’t like the chemicals but it’s gonna feel so much better on your dick, huh? You love me all wet on your dick, don’t you, buddy?”

Stiles is pleased to note that his encouraging, coaxing tone produces real results, as the wolf climbs gingerly over the top of Stiles, his fur a shivery sensation on Stiles’s back, shivery and soft and warm, so warm, on this cool fall night, so _fucking_ warm. And hadn’t that been the original idea, coaxing Derek to come in for the night, and keep Stiles warm? _How’s that working for you?_ Stiles teased himself, conceding immediately that it was working really good and he was a fucking genius. 

A massive paw buries itself in the bedding behind each of Stile’s elbows, as the hind legs brace on either side of Stile’s knees, just a little further back. 

“Oh, God,” whimpers Stiles, as the thick cockhead presses against his hole. “Just- just let me think of England, okay, okay, Derek, give me a - Ahh!” he yelps, as the wolf thrusts forward insistently, breaching the muscle in one powerful thrust. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Derek, buddy,” begs Stiles. “Fuck, you- you just- down boy! Back! Let me-” but the wolf isn’t moving, is holding still, trembling just a little, letting Stiles adjust, letting Stiles relax and accept that this is happening again, right now, right _fucking_ now, and he really should have stretched more, concedes Stiles.

The wolf’s snout dips to snuffle at his neck, to lick at the sensitive skin just below Stiles’s hairline as if in encouragement. “Yeah, no, I know, buddy,” gasps Stiles. “I know, you want in, you want- I’m trying to relax, it’s all yours, I promise, I know- I know-” but he barely gets himself under control, relaxed and breathing steadily, when the wolf shoves in again, deepening his stroke.

“Fuck,” groans Stiles, shaking, because Derek is so big, in wolf form. He’s huge, when he’s human, too, he never _doesn’t fill Stiles up_ , he’s great like that, but it’s thicker, in wolf form, thicker and- and he just-

“Uhnnn,” moans Stiles, as the wolf just shoves in a heartbeat after Stiles had gotten his body to accept the previous inch.

“You need to buy me some toys,” demands Stiles hotly, and the wolf nips at his neck, one paw coming up to press down on the juncture of Stiles’s spine and shoulder and neck, pressing him down as the cock slides in another inch. “Nnngh,” groans Stiles, under the weight. The cock is shoved halfway to his belly button, he’s sure of it, but he’s _always_ so sure he can’t take more, he’s _always_ so sure of it, and while Derek-the-man will give him time to adjust, time to babble and be reassured, the wolf is _always impatient._

The wolf noses at his neck, and then licks again, slow and steady, the skin just above his paw, his weight shifting forward and digging his claws into Stiles’s skin, not enough to break it, but enough that Stiles is definitely _not moving_ as the wolf sinks the rest of the way in, and stops there, panting. 

“You- huh- and me both, buddy,” gasps Stiles, aware that his body is covered in a fine sheen of sweat, trembling. His blood is racing frantically and his ass is burning and aching in all the best ways, and he is _so glad_ he’d had this idea. The warmth of the fur along his thighs and ass and back is a better blanket than any of the heated ones his mom had left behind. 

“Let me wear a buttplug, I don’t care what they can smell,” he whines, as he gathers his wits, shifting around the giant cock within him and feeling it settle there, in the hot burn of the stretch. Settle and feel good, feel right. God, he always feels so _right_ whenever Derek is inside him. “I can- stay stretched- you can- yours, anytime, Derek, please, please let me, I don’t care what anyone thinks, this _hurts_ , Derek, and-”

The wolf nips at his neck and Stiles falls silent as the fur against his ass shivers and then slips away, letting the cool air creep in between them, the cock deep within him gliding out and out and then- 

“Ahh, please,” begs Stiles, “Please, please, gentle, gentle, buddy! Agggh! Derek!” he yelps, as the wolf’s hips snap forward, reseating his cock deep within Stiles. “No, please,” he begs Derek. “Please, God, I said I was sorry, I said it, please, be gentle!”

The wolf only hears a bitch whining though, he _knows_ that. He knows that, but it doesn’t stop the litany, as the wolf begins to fuck him in earnest, hard and hot and fast. The stretch is almost too much- almost- he feels tears build in the corners of his eyes. The wolf shifts his paw back down to the bed and Stiles braces because that isn’t a great sign, the wolf has to be _careful_ not to fuck him too hard because the claws could, would, and had ripped flesh in the past and if Derek is putting his paws on the bed then he doesn’t have to be so careful- 

“Oh- oh _please_ ,” begs Stiles. “Oh, please,” he whimpers, as the wolf shifts the angle slightly and then begins to _fuck_ him.

Stiles is aware, vaguely, of his own orgasm building lowly in his stomach, a dull ache that is cresting with the angry spikes of almost-too-much, just-enough sensation that hit with every thrust in. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he begs, “please, sorry, please, sorry, so sorry, Derek, please.”

But the wolf doesn’t hear the words, he never does, and he never stops, not once he’s started, and so Stiles has no idea why he continues to beg and plead for forgiveness, for release, words meant for _Derek’s_ ears. Derek, who isn’t home right now, isn’t in this bed where the wolf fucks Stiles rough and harsh and so fucking beautifully, filling him up in ways Derek can never reach, warming him through and through, until there is sweat dripping from his sides and pooling in the creases of his skin, and still the wolf fucks him.

“Fuck, please, Derek, ‘m so sorry, I shouldn’t have- I-” babbles Stiles incoherently, taking huge gasps in between the sobs. “I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m sorry, I- please-”

The wolf growls, low and dangerous, and then nips at the back of Stiles’s neck. He lifts his shoulders and bows his head, and the wolf huffs once before closing his mouth over the back of Stiles’s neck, silencing Stiles and slipping his fangs, just a little, into the sensitive skin there. His hips continue to thrust, again and again and then Stiles feels it, groaning. “Fuck, no, please, I- I’m not ready,” he gasps, and the wolf growls, shaking him just a little, one or two of the pointed fangs making small rips, bright sparks of pain that quickly dim in the feeling of the wolf’s knot growing thicker and thicker inside him.

Stiles knows, from the delightful many-weeks-ago experience of Derek telling him he’d have to suck off the wolf _sometime_ , and that _very afternoon_ was a good enough time to start practicing, that the knot isn’t actually a _knot_. It’s just a section of the wolf’s dick, above the base, that swells up just before the wolf shoots off, locking the wolf deep inside Stiles’s flesh by means of _not_ being at the base. Stiles’s pucker tightens around the thinner portion underneath the knot, sealing them in, but the wolf can still thrust, little short anxious thrusts, as the knot fills and fills, seating itself inside Stiles. 

“God, no, please, sorry, Derek, I can’t- you have to pull _out_ ,” begs Stiles, as he does every time, the stretch going from fucking wonderful to fucking nervewrackingly _too much_ , the knot rubbing and rubbing as it fills, nailing his prostate and making him _wail_ , his dick leaking steadily. 

The wolf ignores him, as he always does, chasing his release in the most single minded fashion, humping in and in and in, driving Stiles deeper and deeper into the mattress until- “Ahhh!” yelps Stiles. The wolf whines, once, high pitched, throwing his head up and then panting. His breath leaves hot, dripping drool on Stiles’s back as his dick drools thick spurts into Stiles’s ass.

“No, please, Derek, please,” begs Stiles, because they’ve done this, and he knows what happens next-

The wolf shudders, and more seed spurts out, and Stiles turns his head to beg blearily, “No, please, Derek, listen to me, you have to- I can’t- you have to get _out_.”

But that’s not how the knot works, Stiles knows that. That’s not how the knot works _at all_.

The wolf pants down at him, and licks his cheek. He nuzzles under Stiles’s chin, whining just a little. He rocks his cock deep within Stiles’s ass, before pressing in, pressing Stiles’s hips down and down, and settling on top of him.

“Get off,” muttered Stiles, as the wolf settles down, crushing him to the mattress. He huffs a mouthful of air as best he can and mutters, “Off, you’re crushing me. Get out of me, and get off and-” the wolf licks his ear, and then behind his ear, chasing the sweat, no doubt, the sweat of Stiles’s exertions.

“I can’t- I can’t come like this and you’re giving me blue balls,” Stiles complains, which he feels is only fair. “And you’re crushing me!”

The wolf ignores him, shivering as he spews more cum into Stiles’s ass. He begins to lick Stiles’s shoulder and bicep, elbow, wrist and hand, before switching and working his way from fingertip to spine on the other side.

Stiles has not been gifted with patience, he knows that, and Derek knows that, and so he doesn’t feel bad trying to lift himself off of the mattress and unseat the wolf. It doesn’t work, and earns him a nip, but he doesn’t feel bad about it at all. It serves the jerk right, to have a lumpy, bony bed that wiggles and tries to buck him off, underneath him.

Annoying to have the wolf just ignore him, though.

Eventually, with the pressure and the heat of the wolf above him, and the absolutely certain knowledge that until the knot goes down, nothing- absolutely nothing- is going to happen, Stiles begins to relax and reach that soft place he’d found the first time Derek had taken him like this. The soft place where Stiles just kind of- waits, and drifts, incredibly turned on, because the cock inside him twitchs against his prostate, wiggling with every release and when the wolf shifts his weight, or sometimes when the wolf just humps him back down, or- or- 

And it feels _so good_ , eventually, after he’s fought back just a little and tried to unseat the wolf, to just _lie there_ , and wait, to have the wolf investigate his body with tongue and nose and teeth, licking the same spot until the skin feels raw only to shift to another spot and begin licking there, too.

God.

Yeah.

This is the most messed up part of Stiles’s life.

Definitely.

Eventually, though, the knot begins to shrink, and, like always, the fur disappears with it. And some of the weight, and some of the dick, too, until it’s just- “Derek,” breathes Stiles.

“You deserved that,” Derek says softly. “But you feel okay?”

“I feel- I feel-” whispers Stiles, as Derek nuzzles against his neck, shifting- “No, no, please, Derek, don’t, don’t pull out, please.”

“Baby, I’m gonna be soft in a minute,” Derek reminds him. “And we still have to take care of you.”

“Please, though, in a minute,” begs Stiles.

“Sure, baby,” croons Derek, grinding his hips against Stiles’s ass. “Like that?”

“Yesss,” hisses Stiles. “Missed you, furface.”

“Yeah, missed you, too. Coulda killed you, though, when I caught that sweet scent on the wind, you know the whole pack’s sitting around laughing at us,” grumbles Derek.

“Should just let me wear the plug,” sighs Stiles. “I can’t ever prep myself without- without-”

“I know, baby,” Derek interrupts, kissing the back of Stiles’s neck. “Ooh, I gotcha good this time, we’ll need to clean those up, get some bandaids,” he mutters, concerned.

“Mm,” moans Stiles. “No, don’t- don’t sit up, please, Derek.”

“Who’s in charge here?” teases Derek lightly, slapping Stiles on the ass and slipping his dick out in one quick motion, trailing the slime of the wolf’s release in a rush behind it.

“Me,” says Stiles, smiling into the pillow.

Derek chuckles and flips Stiles over, making him yelp, straddling his hips in an easy and confident way. “Oh, _you_ , huh?” he teases. “What was it you were begging? Didn’t catch all of it, just heard the whine of a bitch in heat, but pretty sure there was a lot of apologies and promises that you were _mine_ , Stiles.”

“I am,” breathes Stiles, as Derek’s hands slide through the wolf’s mess and then wrap around Stiles’s cock, sliding up and down rhythmically. “I am sorry, that was- I knew you’d be- uh, upset, and I did it anyway, and I’m sorry-”

“You like to be sorry,” Derek says, with a small smile. “You like when I get so mad I shift and then fuck you.”

“I like to be yours,” Stiles admits, flushing, his back arching toward his building orgasm. “I like- I like to be yours.”

“To be claimed,” Derek adds. “To be taken.”

Stiles nods frantically, biting his lip. 

“You like the dog dicking, too,” says Derek hotly, his eyes flashing when Stiles glances up, shocked. “You like having the animal inside you, fucking you open, mating you, breeding you.”

Stiles’s mouth drops open and he nods, screwing his eyes shut. “Sorry, Derek, yes, sorry, I am, I do-”

“No need to be sorry,” chuckles Derek. “I fucking love it, too. Both halves of me. You’re a sweet fuck, Stiles, and I’m a very, very, very lucky man.”

“Lucky,” gasps Stiles, thrusting up wildly into Derek’s grip. “Yes. Yours.”

“Yeah, mine,” growls Derek. “So give me what’s mine, again, and I’ll lick it up, and maybe I’ll let you sleep, huh, baby? Maybe I’ll wrap around you and keep you warm, let you sleep all night. Or maybe-” his hand sped up and Stiles felt the orgasm tighten every limb before it crashed, he could feel it drawing up and up, his spine a long arch from neck to Derek’s hand as he chased the sensation, poised, held there, as Derek murmured, “maybe you’ll wake up on the wolf’s cock, huh, baby?”

“Fuck! Derek!” shouts Stiles, as his orgasm rips through him, the white rope of it splattering over his abs and Derek’s hand.

Derek sniffs the air as Stiles collapses down to the mattress, and then lifts his hand, licking it carefully, like it’s something to be investigated. “Yeah, wolf was right, you’re a little dehydrated,” he says eventually, standing up. “Don’t move, I’m licking that off of you, too,” he orders, quirking a grin at Stiles. “But first, gotta get you a glass of water.”

“Fuck,” declares Stiles, banging his head on the pillow.

All this work, and he still hadn’t gotten his little-spoon, big-spoon cuddle.

Well.

Odds are good he’ll be getting it soon, though, he consoles himself.

And he definitely isn’t cold any more.

**Author's Note:**

> RIGHT? Was I RIGHT? Was this not FILTHY?
> 
> Rec me anything like this in the comment section if you want to make my day. Or come scream at me that you're gonna WRITE me some more monsterfuckery, if you want to make MY LIFE.
> 
> Also, be aware that I'm planning to write a bunch of snippets for this series, hopefully 31, one for each day, but that I may not post them every day, you might get a bunch all at once and then a break. The GOAL would be to post every day, but it's already October 4 and I fucked that up, so no pressure, have fun, enjoy my need for monsters and fall fluff (together, lol), and feel free to throw out prompts for more monsters or fandoms that I should look more closely at!


End file.
